TSquadexe
by DanMat6288
Summary: Time Squad is getting ready for a mission when they get sucked into the world of ReBoot, known as Mainframe. Now, they have to stop Megabyte before he steals the core energy Future home: Misc: Time Squad/ReBoot
1. TSquadexe Pt 1: Ch 1

High above the earth's atmosphere, in a satellite in the year 100 million, a boy with a light-bulb-shaped head, glasses, a blue t-shirt, dark blue shorts, red shoes, and a small bushel of brown hair was putting in the final pieces for his sons of liberty puzzle. Suddenly, an alarm went off and the all of the same alarm light all around the satellite glowed red, then off, then blue, then off, red, off, blue, off-and so on. The boy knew exactly what it was. It was the History Instability Alarm. He left his almost-finished puzzle and went to the computer room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A really big time cop was practicing his sharp-shooting skills. He flung his laser up and started to twirl it on his finger. That's when the History Instability Alarm went off. He sighed, pocketed his gun, and went to the computer room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A robot with somewhat of human features was making a scuffle he was hopping to serve to the boy and the time cop. As he was putting on the final touch, the History Instability Alarm went off. He sadly walked away from his creation to-yes-the computer room, and began typing a command into the keyboard. By the time he was done, the boy and time cop came in.  
  
"Bring er' up, Larry" the boy said cheerfully.  
  
Larry, short for The Larry 3000, pressed enter on the keyboard an image fizzed onto the main screen then shorted out.  
  
"Odd." He said. "The computer seems to be malfunctioning."  
  
The time cop suddenly raised his arms up in defense, suddenly calling out, in a southern accent, "I DIDN'T DO IT!!"  
  
Larry eyed him suspiciously, so the boy came into defense, as a witness.  
  
"It can't have been Tuddrussel!" he said. "I never saw him go near the computer room."  
  
"Your probably just sticking up for him, aren't you Otto?" Larry suddenly snapped. "Or are you the one who did it?"  
  
Otto looked shocked, "How could you accuse me of such a thing?!" he cried. "I respect the equipment!"  
  
"Really?" Larry jeered. "Mister 'What's-this-button-do'?"  
  
"That was only once." He told him. "(Mostly because you slapped my hand) and I wasn't going to press it anyway."  
  
Larry sighed and said, "Alright. The computer probably has some sort of bug in it."  
  
Otto's eyes were transfixed in horror on the screen. "What's happening?" he asked.  
  
Tuddrussel and Larry looked at the screen, which was now shinning blinding white. All three covered their eyes, as the light seemed to enclose on them. Then, suddenly, Otto felt himself seem to disintegrate then get sucked away. It reminded him of time traveling, but something told him this was no ordinary mission (if you could call all those other crazy adventures ordinary missions). 


	2. TSquadexe Pt 1: Ch 2

With a zap, all three suddenly fell through a looking glass in a dark room. As they dusted themselves off, Otto asked, "Where are we?"  
  
"Let me check our coordinates." Larry said flipping open a wrist-top (as opposed to a laptop. Get it?) on his left arm. He tapped though files then came up with the following information: "We're in a system known as Mainframe. Los Angles to be exact."  
  
"Is that a joke for Los Angeles?" Otto asked.  
  
"Sounds like it." He said before going on. "According to my calculations, it seems that this was once known as Mainframe's 'Twin City'. Apparently it was destroyed in an explosion, and later populated by slug-like creatures called 'nulls' and their master, Hexadecimal, the virus of chaos."  
  
Suddenly, a white mask floated toward them.  
  
"Uh, FREEZE, floating mask!" Tuddrussel said, dumbfounded to see a mask float. "Officer Buck Tuddrussel of Time Squad" He introduced himself as holding out a badge.  
  
"Oh, hello Officer." The mask said after it floated to a seat and a body appeared with the face. It suddenly moved an arm across the mask changing it to a mask of anger. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LAIR?" She screamed at them.  
  
"Uh, goodbye!" Larry said, as they headed toward what seemed like a way out.  
  
"You're not getting away that easily!" She said, flying in front of them.  
  
"DO SOMETHING, LARRY!" Otto screamed in horror.  
  
Larry opened his wrist-top and typed in a command. It pounced at them. Larry  
  
pressed enter and with a zap, all three were gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was a spark in the middle of the bridge connecting Los Angles and a giant metropolis buzzing with life. The spark grew bigger until, in a big flash, Time Squad appeared.  
  
"So, where are we now" Otto asked.  
  
Larry checked the coordinates and got this explanation: "This is the bridge that connects Mainframe (the big metropolis over there) to Los Angles. It's called the Gilded Arch Bridge."  
  
"Another joke!" Otto said. "This time for the Golden Arch Bridge!"  
  
"Yes." Larry mumbled. "Now let's go."  
  
"But where?" Tuddrussel asked  
  
"Let's go to this Mainframe place." Otto suggested. "It will probably be safer. Plus we can find out what's going on with why we're here." 


	3. TSquadexe Pt 1: Ch 3

As they walked across ground level, a vid-window popped up.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
VID-WINDOW  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Your format cannot be identified. Choose one of the following.  
  
-Binome  
  
-Data Sprite  
  
-Game Sprite  
  
-Guardian  
  
-Virus  
  
[And so on]  
  
-|  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
  
  
Larry stared at the curser in the last section. Knowing the other options didn't have anything to do with them, he wondered if they could use it.  
  
As if reading his mind, Otto suggested, "How about you put in for it to create a new format based on what we do."  
  
He tried it by typing "-Create new format based on what format-ee(s) does|  
  
[ENTER]"  
  
"Format creation begun." Said a soothing, female voice. "This may sting a little."  
  
An electrical shock engulfed them.  
  
  
  
Larry rubbed his head and asked weakly, "What just happened."  
  
"We apparently got our new 'format'." Otto said.  
  
Another vid-window came up and the female voice read the information for them.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
VID-WINDOW  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
You have now been given the format Time Sprite of Time Squad.  
  
Enforcing the past, to protect the future.  
  
Your icon: Larry's icon can be found in the heart of his hard drive. Here are the following codes to remember that activates different functions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
  
  
Larry studied the function codes to memorize them.  
  
"Close window please" said the female voice.  
  
Larry reached up and pressed the close button on the top-right corner of the screen.  
  
"Guys?" Otto said, strangely. "Why have I suddenly got a feeling of realization?"  
  
"Hmm." Larry thought to himself. "I seem to have it, too."  
  
Both, at the same time, wondered if Tuddrussel felt it, too. "Tuddrussel?"  
  
He almost jumped, startled "Huh, wha- is it 'go time' already?"  
  
Larry and Otto sighed.  
  
"The feeling's saying that we're inside a computer!" Larry said.  
  
"And get this!" Otto replied. "We're something these people here call 'users'. And they don't like users, because they send in deadly games putting entire sectors in danger."  
  
"I don't want to be disliked!" Larry wailed.  
  
"We can't always get what we want." Tuddrussel assured him.  
  
"Try telling that to yourself." Larry snickered.  
  
Tuddrussel growled at him before continuing, "Of course, we can always pretend we're not users."  
  
"TUDDRUSSEL, THAT IDEA IS SO CRAZY." Larry yelled at him before realizing: "It just might work!"  
  
They all agreed then just stood around.  
  
"Now what?" asked a bored Otto.  
  
Someone in the audience stood up and shouted to him "HOW ABOUT AN INTRO SPEECH LIKE THEY ALWAYS TO IN REBOOT THINGS!!"  
  
"That'll work for something to do"  
  
  
  
[Small Time Squad tune on bells]  
  
Otto: We come from outside the net.  
  
Though systems, peoples, cities, and time and space by time travel,  
  
To this place: Mainframe. A giant life-filled metropolis inside a computer.  
  
[Reboot music] [The three going up to the transporter Larry presses a few buttons. In a flash, they disintegrate][They appear in some place in mainframe from a spark that grows into a big flash][more scenes with Time Squad in ReBoot.]  
  
[Tuddrussel showing his badge to the hidden Principal Office security cameras (scene shown later)] Our format: Time Sprites of Time Squad. [The three group together, and Larry opening his wrist-top to type a command] Enforcing the past to protect the future. [Larry finishes then presses enter. In a flash, the three disappear][ReBoot symbol] 


	4. TSquadexe Pt 1: Ch 4

"So, where are we anyway?" Otto asked.  
  
"We're now in Wall Street sector" Larry replied after checking.  
  
"Maybe we should go somewhere to talk to someone." Tuddrussel said. "How about there." He pointed to a tall and big red and gold building with a dip on it.  
  
"I don't know. Something tells me no one very nice lives there." Otto said, rubbing his chin in thought, staring at it. "Larry, could you tell me about that place."  
  
*Flip*, *press*, *press*, *press*, *press*….  
  
Larry read the following: "'Name: Silicon Tor. Location: Ghetty Prime Sector. Population: Megabyte, the virus of corruption and concurism, and all the binomes he infected.' Good thing you were suspicious, Otto."  
  
"How about there." Otto suggested, pointing to a dome in the center of Mainframe, with a sphere floating above it.  
  
"Larry?" they both asked.  
  
Larry groaned.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Larry read the following: "'Name: Principal Office. Location: center of system. Population: Phong, the system's command.com, and all the binomes who help to run the systems control center.' Sounds safe enough."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Phong worked on his daily duties, the security alarm went off. A vid-window came up. He called out, "Bob! Dot! Come and see this!"  
  
As they came over, Bob asked, "What is it Phong? —Who are they?"  
  
They looked at the screen to see a young sprite with glasses, a robot, and a really big grown-up sprite at the door.  
  
"Do you think this place has security cameras?" the boy asked.  
  
"They could have 'em." The man said. "They could be watching us as we speak."   
  
"I don't blame them for having tight security!" The robot said, not by opening and closing his mouth, but by a light shining for every syllable he used. "With two viruses to worry about…" the robot shivered just thinking about it.  
  
"Well, just in case… Officer Buck Tuddrussel. Time sprite of…" The man said getting out a badge he let it open and it had on it the very next words he said. "Time Squad."  
  
"Can we trust them?" Dot asked.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Bob said. 


	5. TSquadexe Pt 1: Ch 5

The door suddenly opened and two people with strange skin color greeted Time Squad.  
  
"You must be Buck." The man with blue skin said. "Welcome to Mainframe, Time Squad. I'm Guardian Bob. Enjoy your stay in peace."  
  
"Call me Tuddrussel." He replied.  
  
"So they do have security cameras!" Otto said.  
  
"How did you get here, anyway?" Asked the woman with green skin.  
  
"Well, we were getting ready a mission, when the screen that would tell us our mission started to act funny," Larry explained. "And before we knew it, we were ejected through the looking glass of that horribly untamed Hexadecimal!"  
  
"I see you've met one of our viruses." Bob said rolling his eyes. "When did you meet the other?"  
  
"If your wondering how we knew you had two viruses, we didn't actually meet Megabyte, we learned about him when we checked the coordinates of an odd sky scraper we were curious about, which we learned to be called Silicon Tor."  
  
"How much can that 'coordinate' thing do?" Bob asked.  
  
"This particular function can bring up information about any person, place, or thing." Larry replied.  
  
"Really?" Bob asked. "Who's she." He pointed to the woman at his side.  
  
"'Dot Matrix." Larry read from his wrist-top after getting the info. "Business owner. Helper in the principal's office. Sibling(s): Enzo Matrix. Parent(s): Welman Matrix, who was nullified from a failure opening a door to other systems, that caused the explosion, which destroyed the Twin City'? Oh my! That's horrible!"  
  
He looked up to see a sad Dot. "Don't worry yourselves on it." She said. "You can take them in, Bob. I'd like to be alone."  
  
As she left Tuddrussel asked, "Geese! What's wrong with her?"  
  
"TUDDRUSSEL!" Larry and Otto gasped, unable to believe their ears.  
  
"I'm just askin'!" Tuddrussel protested.  
  
"Tuddrussel, you have no sense of sensitivity." Larry mumbled.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
  
  
The Mainframers listened as Larry told how they got there, leaving out or changing details with ReBoot terms to hide the evidence that they were users.  
  
"What exactly do you do?" Bob asked. "Both together and individually."  
  
"I'm the main time cop." Tuddrussel said.  
  
"A stupid one." Larry grumbled.  
  
"I heard that!" Tuddrussel yelled ready to pounce.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Larry wailed, backing away.  
  
"Please, children!" A strange robot said. "No fighting!"  
  
"Who are you calling children!?"  
  
Bob leaned up close to them and whispered, "At Phong's age, everyone's a child."  
  
"Bob!" Dot yelled at him. "Not in front of Enzo!"  
  
"Anyway" Bob said. "The robot. Who are you?"  
  
"Robot?" Larry cried, defensively. "I'm The Larry 3000! Originally designed to assist kings and diplomats. And right now I do simple tasks for him." He groaned motioning to Tuddrussel.  
  
"Where's your PID, anyway?"  
  
"What? You mean my icon?" Larry asked. "It's implanted inside my hard drive. Here I'll show you." He opened his wrist-top and typed in a command. He then showed Bob the screen, which had on it an image of the same thing that was on Tuddrussel and Otto.  
  
"The boy?"  
  
"I'm Otto." He said. "I'm an orphan. I'm also the only the only one who knows anything about history, so it's my job to tell them what certain people from history are famous for. I'm also the only one Tuddrussel will listen to on what's right and wrong." He snickered.  
  
"Hey" Larry yelled, unhappy to be reminded that Tuddrussel never listens to him.  
  
"Anyway," Otto said. "Together, we make up Time Squad. We live in a satellite, and we monitor history, then we go back in time when something happens that's not supposed to happen, or something doesn't happen that was supposed to happen, to make sure everything happens the right way."  
  
"Whether it's helping Napoleon be more assertive at home or convincing Einstein that physics, not used cars might be his true calling," Larry continued. "We'll do whatever it takes to keep history from unraveling."  
  
  
  
While everyone was introducing themselves, over at Silicon Tor, Megabyte was once again plotting to steal the Core energy.  
  
"Is it ready, Commander?" he asked the commander through a vid-window.  
  
"Ready and waiting for your order, Megabyte." He replied.  
  
"Excellent!" 


	6. TSquadexe Pt 1: Ch 6

At the diner, Time Squad and the Mainframers talked more.  
  
Otto looked at his energy shake and joked, "First mask floats then energy shakes? What is this? A system or a beverage stand?"  
  
"Otto, you should have been a comedian." Larry groaned sarcastically.  
  
He tried it and said, "This is pretty good."  
  
"For fast food, that is." Larry corrected.  
  
Suddenly a vid-window came up. "Bob! Dot!" Phong cried. "Something's come up! Come to the Principal Office immediately!"  
  
They were about to get out their zip boards, when Otto said, "Maybe we could take you."  
  
Once Time Squad had it explained, Bob, Dot, and Enzo crowded around them. Larry typed a command into his wrist-top, and in a flash, they all were gone.  
  
  
  
Megabyte watched all the action from his limo. He watched as his ABCs, energy drainer, and limo made it past Principal Office firing cannons, an ABC shoot the sphere that held in the energy to pieces, and the energy drainer came over the area where the sphere used to be. Suddenly, in front of his limo, there was a spark. The spark grew bigger and bigger until it was a big ball of energy. In a flash, three characters took its place.  
  
"Time sprites of Time Squad!" The man said.  
  
"Guards!" Megabyte yelled. "Seize them!"  
  
  
  
As troops surrounded them, Tuddrussel yelled at him, "You won't get away with this, you- you-" but he couldn't think of whom the man in the limo was.  
  
While Tuddrussel was finishing, Larry was looking up the man's ID. "Megabyte." He whispered in his ear.  
  
"Right." He said. "Megabyte"  
  
Suddenly the sky darkened. "Warning: Iiiiiiiincoming game! Warning: Incoming game!" Said the soothing, female voice. But it seemed to be malfunctioning. All three immediately realized it was because of the lack of Core energy!  
  
A purple cube of energy came out of a whole in the sky and twisted, making its way toward the Principal Office! The cube landed on half of it, with a weird twist to it.  
  
Bob approached Time Squad on a zip board. "Megabyte's done this before." Bob told them. "You see, we half to get the Core energy back to the Principal Office before anybody wins the game, or it'll take the energy away and Mainframe will be doomed! Now lets reboot."  
  
The three looked at each other in confusion. Then Larry remembered a command he was told to remember. He typed it into his wrist-top. Suddenly there was a flash of green energy and he was in a gladiator costume. But that didn't help the other two.  
  
"Now don't tell me you don't know how to reboot!" Bob groaned. "You just double-click your icon and say 'Reboot'" He showed them. "REBOOT!" he called out, double-clicking his icon. There was a wave of energy, just like with Larry, and he was also in a gladiator costume.  
  
They tried it, and also got gladiator costumes.  
  
  
"I'll help the others." Bob instructed. "You go for the Core energy. Vid-window me when it's safely back at in the Principal Office" 


	7. TSquadexe Pt 1: Ch 7

Time Squad appeared in the energy drainer cockpit. "Time Squad!"   
Tuddrussel yelled to the pilot. He raised his hands and got out of the seat. Tuddrussel got into the drivers seat.  
  
"Are you sure you've got your driver's license?" Larry snickered.  
  
"Aw, shut up!" Tuddrussel yelled.  
  
Otto rolled his eyes then looked out the back window. He saw two strange robots there. "Who are you?" He asked them.  
  
"Hack and Slash" the blue one said.  
  
"No." The red one corrected. "I'm Hack, your Slash!"  
  
As they jabbered on, Otto blinked, confused. "Whatever." he finally said, interrupting them both. "Can you disconnect the cargo hold for the energy?"  
  
"Yes." They both said.  
  
"Then do that, when we say to." Otto instructed.  
  
As they talked, Tuddrussel was already steering the energy drainer back toward the Principal Office.  
  
As they reached the Principal Office, it started to turn around.  
"NOW" All three yelled to Hack and Slash.  
  
They turned a big faucet, disconnecting the cargo hold from the cockpit.  
  
"Oh no!" Larry cried. "They're standing on the wrong side!"  
  
"Not-"  
  
"-Again!"  
  
They suddenly fell forward to the ground, as the cargo hold fell backward toward the Principal Office. As soon as it hit, the energy drained back in. Time Squad cheered.  
  
Larry typed in a command on his wrist-top. Bob's face appeared on the screen.  
  
Otto came up in front of it and said into the speaker, "The eagle has landed." Then closed the lid.  
  
  
  
When his Glitch's vid-window programming closed, he shrugged saying, "That must be the signal. OK! It's time to win this game!"  
  
  
  
Tuddrussel sent the cockpit toward the arena. As he did, he asked the pilot, "For when we land, where's the brakes?"  
  
"There are no brakes." He replied.  
  
The three exchanged glances. "AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
  
  
  
It's no use, Bob thought. The user's team's too overwhelming!  
  
Suddenly, the cockpit of the energy drainer smashed though the arena wall. Then it crashed onto the user's team!  
  
"Game Over."  
  
The cube of energy, which had reshaped itself into an actual cube again, lifted away thorough a hole in the sky, taking with it, the costumes and the darkness.  
  
As Megabyte's vehicles drove away toward the Tor, Megabyte called through his limo window, "You may have won this time, Bob, but we'll meet again. Mainframe will be mine!"  
  
As they left… "BOB!!"  
  
Suddenly, Enzo ran up to Bob and pounced on him with all his might. "Bob," he cried. "That was so cool! Those moves you did in the game were so alphanumeric!"  
  
"Will you get off, Enzo?" Bob grunted. "Go pounce on them! They saved us in the game."  
  
Enzo looked at Time Squad.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Larry cried.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
Everyone gathered in the Principal Office.  
  
"We thank you for helping us get back the Core energy." Phong said.  
  
"All in a days work." Tuddrussel grinned.  
  
"You're quite welcome." Larry said, politely.  
  
"Don't mention it." Otto replied.  
  
"That was great of you to do!" Bob said.  
  
"You saved the fate of all Mainframe!" Dot agreed.  
  
"You guys were totally alphanumeric!" Enzo cried.  
  
"Well, we have to be going now." Larry said.  
  
Otto motioned for a huddle. When they did, he asked them, "What will we   
do with our icons?"  
  
"We might as well keep them." Larry said. You never know if we'll ever come back."  
  
So, they waved goodbye to the Mainframers, and they waved back. Larry punched a command into his wrist-top, and in a flash, they were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
ReBoot Characters:  
  
Bob ................................................ Michael Benyaer  
  
Dot Matrix ...................................... Kathleen Barr  
  
Enzo Matrix .................................... Jesse Moss  
  
Phong ............................................ Michael Donovan  
  
Hexadecimal .................................. Shirley Millner  
  
Megabyte ...................................... Tony Jay  
  
Commander .................................. [?]  
  
Megabyte's Troops ........................ Assortment of actors  
  
The pilot ........................................ Gary Chalk  
  
Hack .............................................. [?]  
  
Slash ............................................. Phil Hayes  
  
  
  
Time Squad Characters:  
  
Buck Tuddrussel ............................ Rob Paulsen  
  
The Larry 3000 .............................. Mark Hamill  
  
Otto Osworth ................................ Pamela Segall  
  
  
  
Crew:  
  
DanMat6288....................................Writer  
  
Dave Wasson....................................Time Squad Creator  
  
Phil Mitchell; Ian Pearson.....................ReBoot Creator  
  
Toon Zone......................................Publisher 


End file.
